headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Groot/USM
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Twiggy Spider-Man called him this while they were making their retreat from the Chitauri. The Stick Spider-Man called him this when Rocket Raccoon told him to throw Groot at Korvac. | continuity = Ultimate Spider-Man | image = | notability = | type = | race = Flora Colossus | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Guardians of the Galaxy" | final appearance = | actor = Michael Clarke Duncan }} Groot is a fictional alien superhero featured in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated television series and is based on the Marvel Comics character, Groot. Voiced by actor Michael Clarke Duncan, he first appeared in the eighteenth episode of season two, which was titled, "Guardians of the Galaxy". Biography Groot was an alien member of a quasi-sentient plant-based species. As a plant, Groot possessed the ability to grow from a sapling to a colossus almost instantaneously and back-again. As a sapling, Groot had very limited mobility and had to be carried around in some potted soil, usually by Drax. At full height, Groot was a fearsome power house that could bludgeon an enemy into nothing with just a few punches from his large, knotted fists. Groot had a limited vocabulary, which was restricted to the three-word introductory greeting, "I am Groot", though the phrase appears to have multiple meanings for him. Groot was one of the members of an intergalactic superhero team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Because of his awkward size, Groot usually maintained the form of a sapling, which made it easier to transport him from place to place. The Guardians brought him aboard a Chitauri war-ship that was commanded by the cosmic dictator known as Korvac. The Guardians fought up against Korvac and his alien warriors in an effort to prevent him from using a dark-matter cannon to generate a black hole that would engulf the planet Earth. Groot remained relatively dormant throughout most of the battle. The Guardians received assistance from one of their former members, Nova, as well as the Earth-based costumed hero, Spider-Man. Spider-Man did not quite understand why the Guardians traveled about with a potted plant, and was more than slightly amused to discover that the plant could not only talk, but would always say, "I am Groot". As the battle raged on, the Guardians found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer number of Chitauri forces. Time was of the essence, for Korvac had already activated his dark-matter energy cannon. When Korvac entered the battle himself, team-member Rocket Raccoon shouted for Spider-Man to throw Groot. Shocked, Spider-Man exclaimed, "Throw the stick? That's the plan?", to which Drax the Destroyer replied, "That's ALWAYS the plan!" Spidey did as instructed and when he threw Groot, he grew into his full immense size. Driven by rage, Groot shouted his named and delivered five crippling blows to Korvac, disabling his hover-chair and rendering the villain unconscious. The others succeeded in saving the Earth and stopping Korvac's army. Ultimate Spider-Man: Guardians of the Galaxy Notes & Trivia * * The comic book version of Groot was a member of the Flora Colossus race and first appeared in ''Tales to Astonish'', Volume 1 #13 in November, 1960. * Playing the role of Groot was the last acting work for Michael Clarke Duncan. Duncan passed away from heart failure in Los Angeles, California on September 3rd, 2012. Duncan was also known for his performances in films such as Armageddon, Daredevil, Sin City, Planet of the Apes and The Island. * A live-action version of Groot is presented in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is one of the main characters in the 2014 ensemble cast film, Guardians of the Galaxy, where he was voiced by actor Vin Diesel. * On Ultimate Spider-Man, Groot appears to share a closer relationship with Drax than any of the others, as evidenced by the fact that Drax carries Groot's flower pot around with him. See also External Links * * Groot at Wikipedia * * * Groot at the MCU Wiki * Groot at the Disney Wiki References ---- Category:Ultimate Spider-Man/Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with biographies Category:Groot